The Chase Is On!
by Black666Hunter
Summary: Two mice on a Harley, One mouse flying over head...What next?


The black Harley Softail and Sidecar hugged the ground as it went whipping around tight bends but the chase kept on gaining.  
'Come on man, drive faster.' Hammer Hunter just nodded and pushed the accelerator flat against the floor. Kawasaki Hunter looked over his shoulder and saw the bikes were a little further back but still close enough to cause trouble.

Hammer swung the bike to the left and down a steep slope before cutting left again and shooting back onto the southbound lane of the highway and revving the bike harder they shot off again. The security teams were a little slower to react and only the support craft stayed right on their tail.  
'Kawasaki there should be an grenade launcher in there, nail that support craft.' Hammer hollered.  
'You got it, Hammer.' Kawasaki reached under the chair and came up with it. He pulled out the launcher, grabbed the first grenade he touched, fitted the whole unit together and raising up into a half standing position, took aim over his shoulder and fired.

The support craft exploded out in a brilliant fireball and crashed to the road behind the fleeing Harley combo . Traffic slowed to a halt as the security teams slowly drove around the side of the wreckage before tearing off after the fleeing Hunters.

Hammer smiled before calling a warning to Kawasaki who dropped back into the sidecar fully just as Hammer swung the bike hard right and roared away from the main road with at least nine security bikes in hot pursuit.

He hovered over the chase, moving only when the lead bike vanished from her line of sight. He knew who was in the Harley combo ; yet he was unwilling to reveal that he was watching. It was not yet time.

The skimmer powered up and charged forward again, carefully tracking Hammer and Kawasaki, knowing that he would have to intervene, not that he did not want to. As soon as he acted, he would be unable to return home, leaving himself stranded.  
'Screw it,' he uttered at the fleeing bike. 'Hold on Hammer, I'm on my way. Never give up.'

Hammer threw the bike around each corner on one wheel, still their lead was slipping away until the first four chase bikes exploded somehow. Kawasaki locked eyes with Hammer for a second before the mysterious combatant announced itself with a line of red laser blasts that shredded the tyres of another three bikes, leaving only the two closest to the fleeing Harley combo.

he keyed her radio and down in the Harley combo a strangely familiar voice came across their radio headsets.  
'Hammer, Kawasaki, drive. I will hold them back until you make it to Briar Rose and I will meet you there. These few things should come in handy.' the underbelly of the skimmer snapped open and a rope dropped into Kawasaki's lap. Just as the rope hit the floor a jerry can and a small valise came whizzing down, the other end of the rope seconds later, the Harley combo had never even slowed down.

Kawasaki opened the jerry can and took a quick sniff before recapping it tightly and opening the valise.  
'What did we get?' Hammer asked, his eyes never leaving the road.  
'Extra gas, a rope and spare clothes' Kawasaki smiled for the first time in ages.

Hammer nodded slowly before swinging the bike down a less used road and resumed their interrupted run for Briar Rose. The plan was to reach the outskirts tonight and slip across around midnight.

The skimmer powered away, dropping a few mini bombs around the area before vanishing back into her base. he hoped that everything would go to plan, yet he just could not shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

The red and blue laser blasts flashed past the Harley combo again and Hammer's eyes flicked to the rear view mirror. 'Shit, so much for safe passage.' he growled. Kawasaki sat up and took a quick look before curling up again as the entire back of the bike erupted in laser reflux. Hammer swore again as the bike slid around the next corner, half out of control before launching through the safely barrier still doing 11o before it came crashing back to earth and started sliding down the hill.  
'Hang on tight Kawasaki. We'll be all right.' Kawasaki just nodded quickly, grabbed tightly onto the seatbelt, and screamed.  
'This is a nightmare. If we survive this, I'm driving from now on.' Hammer did not answer; he was too busy trying to get his feet out from between the bike and the sidecar.

All of a sudden, darkness enveloped the men on their bike and the bike stopped rolling and just slid along the ground on its side before-whump- it rolled back onto its wheels and slid to a stop.

They looked at each other, barely able to make out the moist basic details in the darkness before the lights flared to life and both mice squeezed their eyes shut reflexively. Amazement crossed Hammer's face as he opened his eyes.  
'Kawasaki open your eyes and check this out.' this same amazing and almost unbelievable sight welcomed Kawasaki when he opened his eyes.

The bike sat in a huge underground cavern of some sort. There were all kinds of four wheeled vehicles, bikes, semi rigs, fuel tankers and several pieces of large military hardware all lined up.

Hammer grabbed his laser rifle and dismounted the bike, Kawasaki climber out a moment later holding a pair of blasters. They looked around; trying to figure out what was here, the military hardware was their main concern.  
'I see an Striker, a Stalker, two older cruisers, several rangers and master transport vehicles and… oh my lord! It's out Raider.' Hammer spun to look and sure enough, there in the pride of place between the Striker and one of the older Cruisers was their Stalker.

The Planet Raider was a stolen Heavy Striker that Kawasaki and Hammer had been working on for several years. Painted blood red all over with deep blue edging, it inspired fear wherever it was.

Again, that strangely familiar voice came across their earpieces.  
'I see you have found the newest addition to my collection.' a young female stepped out from between a Hill Defender and the Canyon Crawler to its left.  
'Sorry about the situation up top,' this time his voice was unaided. 'I needed some way to get you down here and completely out of danger. The Briar Rose border has been completely locked down; you would never have made it.'

Kawasaki nodded and slid his blasters back into their holsters before approaching the Planet Raider. Hammer lowered his rifle but did not put it down completely. He watched as Kawasaki stepped up to the side of their plane and popped the canopy before stepping in. his voice came echoing across the open space.  
'All safety features have been disabled, no signs of tampering though.' Hammer smiled and nodded his mind whirling, tyring to work out exactly who was here with them. He had worked with many different people in his time and he knew that this one would soon reveal their identity.

As Hammer looked her over from head to foot, he smiled softly and shucked the jacket he had been wearing. Underneath was a black t-shirt and as soon as he turned back to face him, his identity became clear.  
'Good to see you again Black.' he smiled warmly and walked up to him. He slung his rifle across his back and embraced his warmly.

Kawasaki pulled his head out of an access hatch and dropped back to the ground. He did a double take as he stepped away from his Striker. Black Hunter jumped into his arms and they both laughed.  
'Well if you ain't a sight for sore eyes kiddo.' he smiled warmly as he slipped out of his arms.  
'I'm not a kid anymore.' he added as he vanished back behind the Hill Defender.

Kawasaki looked at Hammer and the two of them slowly stepped away from their plane and followed Black. He led them to a large office out the back.  
'take a seat boys. Let them fools work out that little vanishing act.' Black chuckled as he grabbed three cokes from a fridge and sat down, Hammer on his left and Kawasaki on his right. 


End file.
